White Day Couple Dialogues
by schweigenaatash
Summary: Random couples. Utterly random dialogues. Posted on PMK LJ as well as the wonderful fifay.net! Enjoy! [bows]


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Notes: **Don't kill me. /sheepish/ C/C?

**SanoShin******

Shinpachi: Me? Flowers? You shouldn't have! /punch/

Sano: HAHAHAHA! Only for you, chibi! /punch/

Shinpachi: /vein pop/ You're so sweet! /kick/

Sano: WHAT CAN I SAY, I'M A REAL MAN! /body slam/

Heisuke: /happily/ True love never dies!

Kondou: But it sure can kill. /sips tea/

Hiji: ...idiots.

**HeisukeShin******

Shinpachi: What's this?

Heisuke: Flowers, my honey bunny.

Shinpachi: They're made of wax.

Heisuke: So you can preserve them, sweetums.

Sano: They look edible.

**SanoHeisuke******

Heisuke: Um.

Sano: What, not happy, fuss boy? I went all out to pick those stupid flowers you know.

Heisuke: They look... dead.

Shinpachi: They /are/ dead.

Sano: That's because I picked them a month ago.

Shinpachi: So what do you see in him? 

Heisuke: Beats me.

**SanoShinpachiHeisuke******

Shinpachi: How come I'm the one getting flowers?

Heisuke: Do you want the serious answer or the funny one?

Shinpachi: Neither.

Heisuke: Damn.

Sano: The short one's always the girl anyway.

Shinpachi: /whacks Sano with the flowers/

Sano: OW!

Heisuke: See, waxed goods /are/ useful!

**SuzuTetsu******

Tetsu: ROSES? Why roses?!

Suzu: They match your hair.

Tetsu: No they don't!

Suzu: Your eyes.

Tetsu: Ugh.

Suzu: Your fiery personality?

Tetsu: You're insane.

Suzu: You're welcome.

**YoshiSuzu******

Suzu: /eyes sparkle/ Aren't the wittle flowers pwetty, Sensei?

Yoshi: For the first time in my entire life, I am disturbed.

**OkiTetsu******

Tetsu: AAARGH!

Oki: You don't like them, Tetsu-kun?

Tetsu: /trips and falls into flowers/ I can't see the floor anymore!

Oki: /beams/ There's more in the bathroom.

**SusuTetsu******

Tetsu: Uh... Susumu?

Susu: Mm.

Tetsu: Those paper flowers you folded?

Susu: Mm.

Tetsu: Saizou trampled all over them.

Susu: .....

Tetsu: And then Hijikata-san's pipe ashes fell on them.

Susu: /twitch/

Tetsu: And then they burnt to a crisp.

Susu: ...fine.

Tetsu: But I kept the remains in this nice little urn I found. /holds out pot/

Susu: ...that's Saizou's food bowl.

Tetsu: I'm hoping the pig chokes on it.

**HijiOki******

Oki: Hijikata-san!

Hiji: Mm?

Oki: I got you flowers.

Hiji: ...why are they sitting in my favourite tea cup?

Oki: I couldn't find a proper vase.

Hiji: Buy one.

Oki: I can get you a new tea cup.

Hiji: Buy a vase, Souji.

Oki: Okay. I also drew a sketch of you. 

Hiji: ...isn't that my Haiku book?

Oki: I couldn't find a proper sketchbook.

Hiji: ......

**HijiTetsu******

Tetsu: I DEMAND A SWORD!

Hiji: /ignore/

**TatsuOki******

Oki: You're so sweet, Tatsunosuke-san!

Tatsu: /rubs head/ Ahahaha... you're always looking out for my brother, so I thought... flowers would be in order...

Oki: Saizou will be so happy!

Tatsu: ...Saizou?

Oki: He loves flowers.

Tatsu: Um. What about you, Okita-san?

Oki: Me?  
Tatsu: Yes.

Oki: I don't think they're very tasty myself.

Tatsu: ....please don't.

Oki: Don't what?  
Tatsu: /cries/ Feed them to your pig.

Oki: But Saizou loves flowers.

**SaitohOki****:**

Oki: Here Saitoh-san! /dumps candy into his hands/

Saitoh: Ghosts don't like candy.

Oki: Why not?

Saitoh: It rots their teeth.

Oki: ...ghosts have teeth?

Saitoh: Lots you don't know, Okita-san.

Oki: Okay. But that candy is for you.

Saitoh: Even worse.

**YoshiHiji****:**

Hiji: What do you want? 

Yoshi: Er.

Hiji: ...what?

Yoshi: Er. Lilies. /hands them over/

Hiji: /eyes bulge/

Yoshi: /ahem/ Yes. But I'll still have to kill you when we meet again, okay?

Hiji: ...Go. AWAY.

**ItouHiji****:**

Itou: /blushing behind fan/ Hijikata-dono... do you know what day it is?

Hiji: .... it's 'time to have hives' day.

Itou: /giggles/ No, no, no. Look, sweetie. /points at table/ FLOWERS!

Hiji: ...look, honey. /points at Itou/ A MORON!

Itou: /sulks/

Hiji: That was too easy. /puffs on pipe/

**KondouItou****:**

Itou: Oh, you're so brilliant, so clever, so strong, so /gushgushgush/

Kondou: Wahahahaha, more, tell me more!

Hiji: ......

**ItouHeisuke****:**

Heisuke: Has anyone ever told you how charismatic you are?  
Itou: /fans self/ Hahaha, yes, yes, many times!

Heisuke: How charming?

Itou: Hahaha.

Heisuke: How pretty?

Itou: /choke/ What?

Heisuke: How GORGEOUS?

Itou: ... Er...

Heisuke: HOW SEXY?

Itou: .../backs away/

Heisuke: HOW-

Shin: /grabs Heisuke by the back of his haori and drags him out/

**ItouHeisuke**** (take 2):**

Heisuke: Itou-san... /heart/ I brought you flowers.

Itou: Oh how kind of you! /heart/

Heisuke: Please accept them! /heart/

Itou: Oh but I shouldn't! /heart/

Heisuke: Oh but you should! /heart/

Itou: Oh but I shouldn't! /heart/

Hiji: ...don't mind me, just passing through.

Heisuke + Itou: Okay, Hijikata-san/Hijikata-dono! /heart/

Hiji: ......

**SaizouTetsu****: **

Tetsu: For you. /dumps flowers on ground/

Saizou: ...buhi? Buhi!

Tetsu: Hey wait... Those flowers aren't for EATING!

Saizou: BUHIIIIBUHIBUHIBUHI!

Tetsu: OWW, LEGGO, GERROFF, OWWW!

Oki: Aren't they cute together?

Saitoh: Saizou-san has remarkably sharp teeth for a pig.

Tetsu: Let-WHOAAA! 

Oki: Oooh. Maybe Saizou will like him better now.

Saitoh: After falling into his food trough? 

Saizou: Buhibu. Buhi.

Tetsu: STOP GRINNING, YOU STUPID PIG! I should NEVER have gotten those flowers for you!

Saizou: BUHI!

Tetsu: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Oki: Awwwww.

Saitoh: We're living in dark times, Okita-san.

**HijiSaizou****:**

Hiji: Off the mats, pig, before I carve your tripes out and boil you in oil.

Saizou: /moons Hiji/

Hiji: SOUJI!

**SaizouOki****:**

Oki: Oh, Saizou, you brought me a dandelion! Look Hijikata-san!

Hiji: Great. A pig brought you a flower. Hooray.

Oki: At least /he/ gives me things.

Saizou: Buhihihi.

Hiji: ...is that pig /laughing/ at me?

Oki: Don't be silly.

**RyouOki****:**

Oki: Sakamoto Ryouma! /charges with katana/ HYAAA-

Ryou: /holds up a bag of candy/

Oki: Ooooooh, candy!

Ryou: /sparkle/ Only for you, Okki!

Oki: You're so sweet!

Ryou: /sparkle/ Anything for my wittle Okki!

Oki: Anything?

Ryou: /nod/

Oki: Even if I asked you to go to jail? 

Ryou: ...weeell... I have MORE CANDY!

Oki: WAI!

Ryou: Okki's so cute! /sparkle/

**RyouTatsu****:**

Ryou: You don't like the flowers, dragon boy?

Tatsu: Um. I'm just startled, that's all.

Ryou: Awww, how adorable. /sparkle/

Tatsu: You scare me, Sakamoto-san.

**TatsuTetsu****:**

Tetsu: Flowers?

Tatsu: Mm hm.

Tetsu: ...why?

Tatsu: We're brothers aren't we? We love each other, don't we?

Tetsu: ...yeeeees....

Tatsu: So, flowers!

Tetsu: But... roses?

Tatsu: You don't like roses?

Tetsu: Isn't this... incestuous?

Tatsu: /eyes bulge/ Who told you that?

Tetsu: Okita-san. He says there are two kinds of brotherly love.

Tatsu: ...I'm going to kill him.


End file.
